Fashion of his love
by SprohmC
Summary: Fate/Zero. Kirei and Gilgamesh have a very special and complicated bond, one that neither of them can explain. At the same time, they make eachother a little bit more human. Some smut. Character study. M for sexual content and language. (Repost from ao3)


When it comes to blowjobs, it's easy to imagine the one recieving the blowjob being the one in charge, the one dominating. For some reason you interpret giving someone a blowjob as something submissive, and the one being on the recieving end in a more dominating role. At least when it comes to Gilgamesh, the King of Kings, and Kirei, the mage-killer. You can imagine Gilgamesh not ever sinking to the level of giving anyone a blowjob, but that he instead would sit perched on the edge of the sofa, leaning back comfortably, a glass of wine in his hand and a smug smile on his face as he looked down upon the one working his erection.

You'd think that was the case, and somewhere in the back of his mind, that's what Kirei had imagined that it would be like. But oh, how he had been mistaken. It wasn't even that Gilgamesh didn't not give blowjobs. It was actually the opposite: he demanded to give blowjobs. Randomly, he would turn to the priest and look at the him with a certain look in those red eyes while he placed a hand on Kirei's thigh. It could be while having dinner or just sitting next to each other drinking wine - it didn't matter. Kirei had opposed at first, but he had quickly learned that it was easier to just give in rather than putting up a fight. Gilgamesh would get his way eventually.

On the night of Tohsaka Tokiomi's murder, Gilgamesh had, as soon as he had accepted Kirei as his new master, dropped to his knees and started working on the mage-killer's belt. He had sucked Kirei dry and swallowed all Kirei had to offer before kissing him hungrily, forcing Kirei to taste his own come. Then, he had fucked Kirei raw from behind, the priest bent over the sofa, finishing by emptying deep inside and relentlessly using one hand to milk Kirei to another orgasm.

Gilgamesh didn't give blowjobs, he granted them. He used his lips, mouth, throat and hands with expert skill, turning the recipent into goo in the matter of minutes, lust wrecking their bodies. Only Gilgamesh could be on his knees in front of you swallowing your cock down and still make you feel like you should be grateful. He is honoring you by using his mouth on you, granting you these feelings of immense pleasure. You're honored for him making the effort, and you are very honored because in order for him to grant you this pleasure since it means that he considers you above the rest of the mongrels on this earth. Gilgamesh was always greedy, using hands and mouth at the same time, never slowing down. He never gave you time to rest, his treatment being an onslaught to all your senses. He doesn't do this for you, no, your reactions and lust are simply your flesh belonging to him. That's how he was at first, Kirei thought absentmindedly. In their early days, when Gilgamesh was the King of Kings above all, and looked down upon anyone and everyone as unworthy peasants, he had viewed Kirei as nothing close to an equal: interesting yes, amusing yes, but not much more. Kirei's body was still just a tool for him, a tool to do with whatever he pleased, and when he demanded lust, he expected to be met with no resistance.

It took a long time before sex between them became more than a raw outlet of frustration, anger and emotions and turned into something else, something more. What at first was just Gilgamesh's way of having his fun and teaching Kirei how to tap into his pleasures eventually grew to something else, something deeper, something that neither of them had experienced before and therefore didn't know how to express in words. It took even longer for Gilgamesh to surrender the role of dominating and being the one giving pleasure, no, demanding pleasure. It is one thing to demand lust and get it in return, but it is a whole other thing to succumb to another person's touch. No, it wasn't like Gilgamesh didn't let Kirei touch him back or make him feel pleasure - it wasn't quite like that. They had spent several nights lying on their sides in bed, them both using their hands and mouths on each other at the same time. At other times the priest had his hand wrapped around both of their erections, pushing them together as he moved his hands up and down. At those times the servant would have his mouth directly by Kirei's ear, whispering dirty secrets and husking instructions as a smirk played at his lips. Gilgamesh came every time, just as Kirei did. The golden servant just never let Kirei pleasure him in the ways that he pleasured the priest: it was either them pleasuring each other, or just him doing it to Kirei.

The Grail War had been long since over and they had lived together for more than a year that night when Gilgamesh for the first time let go of the control and succumbed completely to Kirei's touch. It had been the first time that Kirei was inside of the other man, and they had both clung to the sheets. Gilgamesh may demand lust from the other one when he is in charge, but when Kirei is in charge, the priest is gentle, not at all demanding. He moves slowly inside of the former king of Uruk, and when they are facing each other he licks and kisses hot trails all over Gilgamesh's chest. Sometimes the servant even lets Kirei make him come by using his mouth, and those times are some of Kirei's favourite. Nestled inbetween the servant's legs he kisses his way down his chest, following the dark blond trail of hair starting at his navel, leading downwards. Kirei moves his hands over the inside of Gilgamesh's thighs, fleeting, as if he really doesn't dare to touch. After a little while he kisses those thighs, teeth barely scraping, and Kirei can swear he feels Gilgamesh's skin shiver. When Kirei finally wraps his hand around the servant's cock the golden man draws a breath, Kirei feels, for a split second, as if he would do anything to hear that breath again because of how he feels shudders go down his own spine.

When they aren't facing eachother, but instead Kirei behind Gilgamesh, it's different, but still similar. It usually starts out with Gilgamesh on all fours, but it soon ends up with Gilgamesh's chest pressed against the bed, hips still in the air. Kirei is draped over him, chest pressed to back, and soon the golden man's hips are also pressed to the bed. Kirei's hands find Gilgamesh's and their arms frame the blonde head, parted mouths meeting and panting breaths colliding. Kirei still moves slowly, almost painfully slow, and they always go on throughout the whole night, breathing, tasting and being each other.

It can be hard to imagine anything between them apart from mindless sex. Even that's hard to imagine perhaps, with Kirei's background trying to suffocate every desire he viewed as sinful and Gilgamesh's love for only himself, but over the years it grew. The mage-killer who's biggest regrets in life being that he didn't get the chance to kill his wife and father and the King of Kings, former King of Uruk, a man considering himself above everyone else and acting entirely out of his own, selfish needs, may seem like a combination that never could have something grow, but it did. They accepted eachother in ways no one had ever done before: Gilgamesh accepted Kirei's cruel streakes and found the man endlessly interesting because of it. The servant accepted Kirei and helped him embrace the sides that he had spent most part of his life trying to quell - cruelty, desire, pleasure - and that Gilgamesh found eternally amusing. Kirei on the other hand, taught Gilgamesh a little bit about what it is to be human. Granted, Kirei might not be the best example of humanity and what it is to be human, but the golden king learned about what it was to be flawed, and that every human has flaws. The soft spot he grew early on for Kirei was something that he had not experienced in a long, long time, and it taught him things he had thought impossible. Gilgamesh grew feelings of possessiveness that went beyond those that he considered the whole world belonging to him, feelings of that Kirei was his and no one got to touch him, or for that sake if he felt like, hurting him, apart from Gilgamesh himself.

The truth was, even if neither of them ever said it out loud, that they really didn't know how to face the world without each other. Years of living together and adapting to each other, they were two in their own ways very broken individuals who slowly but surely started building more whole versions of themselves. It was impossible to do so without taking some pieces from eachother.


End file.
